Ghosts
by Crucio93
Summary: What if Alex only asked for Olivia to come meet her at the end of Loss. My take on how Ghost would go if Olivia went with Alex. A/O Chapter 1 2 and 3 have been ReWritten.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of the story that I began, of the same name. I rewrote Chapters 1-3 because i felt like I rushed the initial story along and never really got to say what I was hoping to say with this story. I hope you all enjoy the rewrite. I will continue past chapter three, but this is not going to be a long, 20+ chapter story. At least I'm not planning for it to go that way, but hey you never know. **

Title: Ghosts

Pairing: Alex/Olivia

Summery: My take on what would have happened if at the end of Loss Alex only asked to see Olivia, and Olivia decided to go with Alex into Witness Protection.

Spoilers: Loss(5.4) and Ghost(6.16)

Disclaimer: Any and All characters associated with Law and Order Special Victims Unit are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC. No money is being made from this story.

* * *

_**Ghosts**_

_Ghosts are a metaphor for memory and remembrance and metaphorically connect our world to the world we cannot know about.-Leslie Wheat_

Captain Cragen briskly made his way over to Olivia's desk, "DEA Agent Hammond wants to see you tonight Olivia." "Here's the address," he said, handing her a small piece of paper. She just continued to stare off into space and wordlessly took the paper from his hand. He wanted to say something to try and comfort his detective, but he knew at this point there truly were no words to help her.

Elliot looked up from his paperwork and regarded Cragen, "For what?" The last thing he wanted was for his partner to have to face the DEA, especially after the resent loss of her lover.

"Something about closing out the case," Cragen replied, turning back and heading for his office. Elliot just shrugged and looked at Olivia.

"You want me to go with you?" he asked. The sound of Elliot's voice seemed to snap Olivia from her reprieve and she shook her head and tried to find her words.

"No," was all she said and she stood, grabbed her coat, and made her way out the squad room doors.

Olivia glanced at the address on the paper one more time as she pulled her car up to the nearly empty lot. The only other cars were a couple of large, black SUV's that seemed to be idling by. Olivia slowly turned off the car and got out, keeping her right hand poised near her weapon. As she made her way over to the SUV's she let out a small sigh of relief when she noticed Agent Hammond exit one vehicle and make his way over to her.

"Sorry, only way to do this," he said.

A confused look crossed over Olivia's face as she asked, "Do what?"

"Won't take no for an answer. Real pain in the ass, this one," he said, still not answering her question. Olivia was about to voice her confusion again when a man in a suit opened the back door to one of the vehicle's and Alex Cabot stepped out onto the pavement.

In that instant Olivia felt like her entire world stopped spinning. She was stunned, speechless, grateful, and more than a little confused. She could feel tears sting her eyes and threaten to spill over as she looked at the woman she loved; the woman she thought was dead.

"I am so sorry about all of this," Alex said. She looked at Olivia and couldn't mask the pain she felt. It covered her usually elegant face and made Olivia's heart ache.

The knot in her throat made it almost impossible for Olivia to form the words to the millions of questions running through her mind. She finally managed to squeak out, "Your funeral's tomorrow."

"And you're expected to attend. For the time being, Ms. Cabot's better off dead. If Velez can get to Zapata, he can get to her," Agent Hammond warned his tone cold and expressionless. The sudden realization of his words struck Olivia like a speeding truck. She knew in her heart what he was saying but hoped against hope that it wasn't true. "Witness Protect." It wasn't a question as much as a statement that Olivia waited for Alex to attest to. With a simple nod of her head Alex confirmed Olivia's greatest fear.

"Until Velez is extradited or otherwise dealt with."

"How long?" Olivia asked, her voice breaking just slightly. Alex tried to think of something to say, anything to soothe her lover but she couldn't. She just shrugged, for the first time in her life at a loss for words. Olivia stood rooted to her spot for a few seconds, her mind and her heart in a war over what to do. This was the woman she loved, the woman she was just starting to build a future with. How her life could be turned upside down so fast she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Olivia finally found the strength to move and as she took a small step toward Alex both of their resolves broke down. The met in the middle and embraced while they let their tears fall. Olivia's heart broke as she listened to Alex crying into her shoulder. All she could do was hold her body, which had never felt as frail as it did in that moment.

"I love you," Alex managed to choke out through her sobs.

In that moment something happened to Olivia, and she could feel several things finally falling into place. She put her hands on Alex's sides and forced the younger woman to look her in the eye. This was the woman who, just a few days ago she was telling that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. They were talking about exchanging rings and even were in the process of filing domestic partnership papers. Nothing had changed overnight, Olivia still felt this was the one person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with, and looking in Alex's eyes she knew she felt the same way.

"Take me with you," Olivia softly whispered. Alex gazed back into her eyes, trying to find any signs of doubt of fear. A slow smile crept onto her face when all she saw was love, devotion, and longing mirrored back at her. Alex quickly turned back to look at Agent Hammond, a fierce, determined look on her face.

"I'm not leaving without Olivia." It was a statement that left no room for arguments or compromises, and Hammond knew it. He had known from the moment he started making arrangements for Alex to be placed in the Program. He wasn't going to suggest it, but when Alex insisted on meeting Olivia before she left, he knew she would be coming with them.

"I already figured she was coming, but we need to move out. Olivia if you will give me your keys I'll take care of your car."

Olivia and Alex shared a small smile as they both made their way over to the black SUV. As Agent Hammond shut the door behind her, Alex grabbed onto Olivia's hand and looked once more into her eyes. They both rested back into their seats taking comfort in the fact that they knew that as hard as it was likely to get, they would always have each other.

Agent Hammond handed off Olivia's keys to one of the Marshalls and gave him instructions on what to do. After that was done he swiftly made his way over to the caravan of SUV's, climbed in, and gave the OK to the lead driver. As the vehicles started to move Alex snuggled into Olivia and took refuge in her lovers' arms as he watched her home fade into the background. Olivia tightened her grip gently around Alex as she watched New York pass her by; content that she had made the right decision.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elliot walked into the bullpen and dropped a coffee cup on Olivia's desk before placing one on his own, along with a box of donuts. He knew that Alex's funeral was later on today and that his partner was not going to take it well. His heart went out to her and he thought back to just a few weeks ago when she asked him to help her pick out a ring for Alex. _I know it won't be legal but I'm going to ask her to marry me_, she has told him. Sighing, he sat in his chair and wondered when his partner would show up for work. He wished she would take some time off, but he knew even suggesting it to her would be like adding gas to a fire.

Captain Cragen made his way over to his desk just as Elliot was taking a sip of his coffee. When Elliot looked up he noticed the gruff look on the Captain's face. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn the old man had been crying. He was about to ask what was wrong when Cragen turned to him and motioned for him to follow. Now Elliot knew something was wrong. He cast one last look down the hall in hope that Olivia was here and he wouldn't have to deal with Cragen alone. Finally giving up he set his coffee down and made his way over to the Captain's office.

"What's up Captain?" Elliot asked. Don Cragen sighed heavily as he sank into his desk chair and regarded one of his best detectives. He knew what he was about to tell him was going to be devastating, but he also knew there was nothing he could do to shield him from it. Pushing aside the lump that had formed in his own throat he began.

"Elliot, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Last night, on her way back from the meeting with the DEA Olivia was in a car accident. Another car skidded out and hit her car head on. She…" He paused for a second to try and collect himself. Then, pushing down the emotion in his throat once more he continued, "I got the call from the hospital this morning before work. She didn't make it Elliot."

Elliot sucked in a ragged breath as he felt his world start to spin and crash upon itself. The words Cragen has just spoken to him didn't make any sense. Olivia was dead. No. Olivia couldn't be dead. He had just seen her last night. He brought her coffee; he was going to help her through Alex's death. She couldn't be gone. First Alex, now Olivia, this couldn't be happening.

Elliot just turned and left the room; only half hearing Cragen telling him to take as much time as he needed. He was on auto pilot as he walked back to his desk, threw his gun in his locker, and grabbed his coat. He looked at Olivia's desk, at the coffee that was quickly turning cold and he couldn't help feeling completely useless and lost. He violently threw open the bullpen doors as he exited the room and made his way down to his car.

Cragen called Kathy as soon as he left and when he pulled into the driveway she was waiting for him. He couldn't hold it in any longer. As soon as the door closed behind them he broke down in her arms. Kathy just held him as she felt the sobs wreck his body. Elliot, for once in his life, just let his wife hold him; comfort him as he cried for his lost partner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Somewhere in the United States)

Olivia awoke to a persistent knocking coming from the bedroom door. Reaching for her gun, which she always kept on the table near her bed, she felt her heart begin to race when her hand met an empty, flat surface.

"Ladies, time to wake up. We're moving you to your permanent location today, so get a move on," the deep male voice from the other side of the door said. It was at that moment that Olivia slowly started to realize just where she was and what was happening. Glancing down she noticed that Alex was still sleeping soundly on her back, her arm still resting on her stomach.

"Alex, baby it's time to wake up," Olivia said gently. A small smile crept onto her face as she watched Alex begin to stir and slowly open her eyes.

"We need to get dressed; one of the Marshals just said we are leaving soon." Olivia chuckled a little when she heard Alex huff and finally manage to sit upright. Olivia followed suit, tossing the covers off her body and pulling on the jeans and t-shirt she had left out last night. Once she was dressed she helped Alex tend to her healing shoulder.

"Your too good to me, you know that," Alex said as she placed a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips. The brunette just smiled and picked up their coats and the one small bag that held what little personal affects they were allowed to bring.

"Morning ladies," Agent Hammond said. He was seated on the couch in the third safe house they had been to in the past two weeks. Olivia was starting to wonder if they would ever settle into a fixed location, and she could tell the constant moving was also getting on Alex's last nerve. She prayed Hammond would place them somewhere before that last nerve snapped and everyone saw a side of Alex Cabot they wouldn't soon forget.

"Where are we off to this time," Olivia replied.

Hammond gave both women a reassuring smile as he held up two file folders. "You're going to your new identities." He passed the first folder to Alex, "Your new name is Emily Peterson." Then, turning to Olivia he passed her, her folder, "Your name is Rachel Sanders."

"What are our stories?" Olivia asked.

"Those folders contain everything from birth certificates and drivers licenses to a full summery of where you two are coming from. It also gives you a background that both of you will be expected to learn and remember. If there is any type of slip up or if you run into anyone you used to know you have to contact the Marshal's immediately and we will relocate you. Do you understand?"

Both Alex and Olivia nodded their heads and went back to looking over the files that contained their new lives.

"Alright then, we're off to Wisconsin. Let's get a move on."

Alex and Olivia exchanged a somewhat nervous glance at the last statement. Alex mouthed _is he serious, Wisconsin_ to Olivia, who merely shrugged her shoulders and followed Hammond out to the cars. At this point she was just glad that they wouldn't have to stay in safe houses anymore. The whole experience was starting to wear on Olivia, but she knew she needed to be strong for Alex.

"What is it Olivia. Your making that face so do not even try to say it's nothing," Alex said.

Olivia let a smile touch her face as she looked back at Alex. She still couldn't get over how well Alex knew her. Sometimes she thought Alex knew her better than she knew herself at times.

"Just this whole thing seems so surreal, you know. I keep expecting to wake up in New York and find that this has all been a bad dream," Olivia finally confessed.

"Do you regret coming?"

Olivia's head whipped around at the words spoken so softly she almost missed them. "No," she said with conviction and strength in her voice. "I never will. This is where I belong, right by your side. No matter where we go I'll always be right where I'm supposed to be as long as your there with me."

Alex felt her heart melting and her eyes tear up at Olivia's confession. Ever since they had left New York Alex couldn't stop worrying that Olivia might regret her decision. More than once she wondered if she had made the right choice in asking to see Olivia before she left because as much as she told herself she had only done it to let her lover know she was still alive she knew the truth. She had asked to, no demanded to see Olivia because she had hoped her lover would ask to come with her, and in the end she had. Now, hearing Olivia didn't regret following her, Alex felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I love you Olivia Benson."

"I love you Alexandra Cabot."

Their names echoed on inside their minds as they walked, hand in hand, out the door and into the waiting SUV, the vehicle that would take them to their new life, their new identity.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**(Two Years Later)**_

(New York City)

Captain Donald Cragen sat back in his seat and picked up a file from his desk. He was halfway done with the first sentence when his office door suddenly flew open and a man walked in, closing the door quickly behind him. His shock quickly turned to confusion as he recognized the man as Agent Hammond.

"What the hell are you people doing?" Agent Hammond barked, anger clear in his voice.

Captain Cragen just regarded him with a cool exterior, "Agent Hammond. Most people knock first."

"You should have called me before your detectives arrested Liam Connors for the murder of Alex Cabot."

This comment caught Cragen off guard. He remembered Agent Hammond's involvement in the case, almost two years ago, that had left both his ADA and one of Agent Hammonds colleagues dead. He couldn't understand why this new development would upset him so much.

"Connors blew up one of your agents. I didn't expect flowers, but I thought you'd be pleased."

"If Connors goes to trail, I'm called to testify. What am I supposed to do?" Hammond questioned.

"Do your job," Cragen said, his anger rising as he stood. He couldn't understand why Agent Hammond was trying to make this so difficult.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do. I just came to tell you that you're on your own. I'm not gonna ruin my career by committing perjury. Do we understand each other, Captain?" Hammond said, anger rising in his face.

Cragen shook his head as several things began to fall into place. If Agent Hammond wasn't willing to testify to Alex's death for fear of perjury then that could only mean she was alive. "She's alive."

"You son of a bitch. You stashed Alex in witness protection."

Agent Hammond's anger started to recede as this statement. He looked at Cragen for a minute before saying, "You didn't know."

"No, I didn't know," Cragen spat. He couldn't believe Alex had been alive all this time.

"I'm sorry Captain, someone was supposed to tell you about everything after they left," Hammond said.

Cragen just shook his head until he felt the words sink in. _They?_ Who else was he talking about?

"What do you mean after _they_ left, Agent Donovan is alive too?" he asked.

Hammond just shook his head, silently cursing the Marshal that was supposed to deliver this news to Cragen two years ago. "No, when Alex Cabot went into Witness protection Olivia Benson went with her."

All Cragen could do was blink back his eyes as he felt his body sink back down into his chair. Olivia was alive; Alex was alive. Suddenly he remembered the situation that had brought Agent Hammond here and asked the other man, "So, what do we do now?"

Hammond just sighed, "Come with me Captain."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this story there is a two year time gap between the events in Loss and the events is Ghost, instead of the actual time gap of 16 months.

Disclaimer: Any and All characters associated with Law and Order Special Victims Unit are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC. No money is being made from this story.

* * *

_**(La Crosse, Wisconsin)**_

Olivia slapped the alarm clock on the bedside table and groaned into her pillow. Reaching out a hand she felt the space beside her on the bed; frowning when her hand was met with cold sheets. When she opened her eyes her earlier observation was confirmed, she was alone. Tossing the covers off, she grabbed the blue robe she kept by the bed and started for the kitchen. There she found Alex, all showered and dressed, cooking breakfast.

Alex was just finishing up with the eggs when she saw Olivia walking in. She took a minute to admire her lover in the morning, with her hair sticking every which way and her eyes still slightly droopy.

"Good morning, I made breakfast."

Olivia just smiled at her wife and headed straight for the coffee. After taking a couple of sips she turned back to Alex, "Wow, all this looks so good. What's the occasion?"

"Well, I figured if I feed you, you wouldn't complain so much when I suggest that we finish clearing out the office."

Olivia popped a piece of bacon in her mouth and groaned at the thought of all the work they still had to do around the house.

"Well, they say the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach so I guess I'll say OK to your offer," Olivia joked. This garnered a slap on her shoulder from Alex, who laughed in return.

"Come on Liv, we only have six months to get everything ready. I just want to make sure we're not rushing around at the last minute."

"Sweetie, we have plenty of time. Just relax, it will be ok," Olivia said. She couldn't help but smile, though, as she thought of the little bundle of joy they had on the way. After being in the program for about a year they had both sat down and talked about starting a family. They knew it would be difficult for them, raising a child while essentially living a lie, but they both felt strongly about wanting children, and they weren't willing to wait until the left the program; something they both knew might never happen.

Alex, who had never really thought much on the subject before, found that with Olivia she could share both her fears and dreams. And now that their jobs didn't seem to control their lives, they knew they would have time to balance everything. So after months of looking at their options, meeting with doctors, and discussing and mapping plans they had finally settled on what they would do.

The first two tries Alex had undergone had missed, and Alex had started to worry that she wouldn't be able to carry the baby. Then, just three months ago, Olivia had come home from work to fine Alex smiling brightly and holding up three white strips, all with pink plus signs lighting the middle.

Now came the hard part of getting the house ready, buying all the things the baby would need, and, for Alex, figuring out how to decorate the baby's room.

After all the breakfast dishes were washed a put away Olivia went off to shower while Alex headed up to the spare room they had been using as an office, and started to pack up some of the books. When Olivia came in a few minutes later, now dressed in a pair of jeans and an old blue t-shirt, she found her wife staring at an old book, tears just beginning to fall from her eyes

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Olivia asked. She carefully made her way over to Alex and sat down on the floor beside her.

"It's nothing," Alex said. At the look she received from Olivia she sighed and then continued, "I just wish all our friends and family could be here to share this with us. My mother would always tell me that I would work myself into my grave, just like my father. The worst part is that she died thinking that is what happened."

Olivia placed her arm around Alex and held her tight. She hated to see her wife sad, especially at a time that was supposed to be the happiest. She knew Alex missed New York, and everyone they had left, and she knew that on some level Alex still blamed herself for their leaving and going into hiding. Olivia tried to find the right words to help soothe the blond, "I know baby, I wish there was something I could do to make this better."

"You are Liv; just by being here you are making this better. I love you."

"I love you," then, leaning over and bringing her lips close to her wife's ear she whispered, "Alex Cabot."

Alex smiled back at her and leaned in, placing her soft lips atop Liv's. Olivia knew that whispering Alex's real name always helped the younger blond relax.

"I'm going to make some herbal tea; do you want me to make you some?" Alex asked as she rose from the floor.

"No thanks, babe. I think I'll just finish putting these books in the boxes." Alex nodded and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Olivia watched her retreating down the stairs and then turned back to the large bookshelves and boxes that lay in front of her. It was times like these that she cursed Velez and his entire operation. If it wasn't for them, she and Alex could be home in New York, safe, and with the people they loved. She couldn't help her mind from wandering to the guys back at the 1-6. She thought of how Elliot would be so happy at hearing that she was going to be a mom. He had always told her that she would make a great mother. She had always written it off, saying work and Alex were her life. He had always tried to convince her to think about it, and now that she finally had, she would never be able to tell him. In fact she knew he thought she was dead.

Agent Hammond had told her the story and shown her the newspaper article describing her car crash and resulting death. She let out a tired sigh as she thought of her friend and one time partner, wondering if she and Alex truly would ever see him again. Looking around her new home, she feared she already knew the answer.

After spending almost four hours cleaning out the old office Olivia had finally managed to drag Alex back downstairs and was in the kitchen making them some sandwiches. Alex was curled up on the couch with a book when she noticed a silver car pull up in front of the house. Setting the book down on the table she made her way over to the window and pushed the white lace curtains aside for a better look.

She felt her blood freeze in her veins as she stared out the window and watched Agent Hammond and Captain Cragen exit the small car and make their way to her door.

"Liv…"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Hammond's here."

Olivia stopped what she was doing and made her way into the living room just in time to see Alex open the front door. Sure enough, standing on the landing was Agent Hammond with her former Captain. She was speechless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Captain Cragen had just raised his hand to knock on the front door when it swung open to reveal Alex Cabot herself.

"What Happened?" Alex asked, looking poignantly at Agent Hammond.

Hammond just let out a sigh, knowing that when things came to Alex Cabot, nothing was ever done easy. "Let's talk inside," he said. Alex stepped aside to usher the two men in then quickly closed the door.

Olivia watched as Hammond and Cragen took their seats on the couch and Alex sat down in her chair. After the initial shook wore off and Olivia was able to regain her motor functions she took a seat on the armrest of Alex's chair.

Cragen just smiled at his former detective and ADA; he still couldn't believe they were still alive.

"So, what's going on?" Olivia asked. She couldn't take the silence anymore and she knew that it was getting to Alex as well. It stood to reason that if both Agent Hammond and Captain Cragen where here it could only mean something big had happened. Olivia just hoped it wasn't something bad.

Hammond sighed and began to recount the story of Liam Connors and how Elliot and his new partner had arrested him for Alex's murder, along with four others. When he was finished he reached into his pocket and produced a small photo of the man responsible for almost ending Alex's life.

"So this is what he looks like. Every time a stranger glanced at me I thought…Did he find me? Is he going to kill me? And now I know." She sighed and leaned in closer to Olivia, needing the support of her wife to help her through. Olivia placed a small kiss on her forehead and gave her shoulders a small squeeze of reassurance. Alex took comfort in these small gestures and regarded the men again.

"I would like nothing more than to see Liam Connors pay for what he did to me. But it goes against every principle I had as a lawyer to try a man for a crime he didn't commit."

Cragen shook his head in agreement and leaned forward, "You understand, I didn't have a choice. Not to mention the fact that I didn't know you and Olivia were still alive."

Alex nodded, "I know you can't commit perjury, you're going to have to tell the court that I'm still alive."

"I'm just sorry that the bastard won't have to answer for what he did to you," Cragen replied.

Alex straightened up at his statement, a fierce determination clouding her eyes and spoke to both men, "Oh, he will. I want him charged with my attempted murder." She could feel Olivia's body stiffen next to her at the statement.

"Alex, no," Olivia said.

"No, you'd have to go back to testify. That's stepping right into the crosshairs," Agent Hammond replied. Alex ignored the men for a moment as she took Olivia's hands in her own. Looking deep into her lover's eyes she mouthed the words, _trust me_, to her; pleading with Olivia to just hear her out. Olivia held her glaze and searched her eyes until she found her answer to Alex's question. At Olivia's small nod Alex turned back to the men, her mind already made up.

"For years I convinced victims to face their attackers, now it's time for me to step up."

"Your testimony won't help the case; you can't I.D. Connors as your shooter," Cragen said.

"If I don't go back, the defense will issue a missing witness charge, and then you'll lose your case," Alex replied back.

"But we still got Connors on four counts of murder," Hammond said.

"Because an eight-year-old boy has the guts to testify after being shot twice," Alex spat back.

"Alex, if you go back, they will try to kill you again," Cragen warned. Olivia felt as if someone had injected ice water into her veins as Cragen's statement. Alex knew Olivia was worried, she could feel it just by the closeness in which Olivia kept her body to Alex's. She also knew that if she did go back she could be risking everything, including her unborn child, but she also knew that this was something she had to do. If she didn't, it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

When she spoke she took Olivia's hand in her own and hoped that her words broke through to all the people in the room. "I have lost my home…my job…my friends…my mother died and I couldn't go to the funeral. Liam Connors is not going to take my conscience too."

Olivia sighed, knowing Alex was right and also that she wasn't going to back down from this. Alex had already made up her mind, and now all Olivia could do was try to protect her in any way she could.

Agent Hammond stood and regarded both women for a moment. He knew that arguing with Alex Cabot when she had that determined look in her eyes was pointless. He silently wondered how Olivia could manage to put up with her for as long as she had. Finally giving in he said, "Fine, go pack your bags and we'll leave soon. I just need to make some phone calls."

Alex and Olivia nodded and started for the stairs to collect some things.

"It's good to see you guys," Cragen said when the two women returned with their suitcase.

Olivia smiled at her old Captain, "It's good to see you too Don. I'm sorry no one ever told you what really happened to us. We were forbidden from making contact with anyone from New York once we left."

"It's alright; Agent Hammond explained everything to me on the way over here. So how are you guys doing?"

It was Alex's turn to smile as she rubbed her belly, which had just the slightest of bumps starting to show. "We're doing great Don. In fact, in six months it won't just be the two of us anymore."

Cragen couldn't contain his smile as he walked over and hugged both women, "Congratulations Alex, Olivia. You two are going to make great parents."

"Alright, everything is set up. We need to get moving if we want to catch our flight," Agent Hammond said from the doorway. He wanted to ask Alex one more time if she was sure about this, but he knew it would just be a waste of breath. So instead he led the way to the car and started off toward the airport.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(New York City)

Elliot walked down the hallway of the District Attorney's building making his way to Casey Novak's office with his newest partner, Rebecca Chambers, a tall woman with dirty blond hair and dull hazel eyes. The partner he was with before her had only lasted one year. They couldn't get along, not because the guy wasn't nice, but because he wasn't Olivia. Even this new girl he had been working with for the last few months was starting to get on his nerves. He knew in some way that he wasn't being fair to her, it wasn't her fault that she wasn't Olivia, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from bitching at her every chance her got.

"Did Novak say why she needed to see us?" Rebecca asked. Elliot just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Casey Novak, she was the person they brought in to replace Alex. Elliot scoffed at the idea of this woman ever replacing Alex. With her red hair and green eyes she was nothing like her predecessor, either in appearance or in courtroom skill. Often times he wondered why either women stayed with the unit. It was obvious to everyone that they were not wanted. Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson were special, and anyone trying to take their place just didn't belong.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming. I got a call from Cragen about an hour ago. He said he wanted to meet with the three of us here," Casey said once the two detectives had entered her office.

"What for?" Elliot asked. Casey just shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking over case files that where tossed all across her desk.

After about ten minutes Elliot thought he was going to lose his mind when a knock on the door brought everyone's head up. Casey called out for the person to come in and the door opened to allow Cragen to step inside. He quickly closed the door behind him and regarded the three people in the room.

"Guy's, I know your all wondering why I asked you here. Well it was brought to my attention that there is a major problem with one of your indictments counselor, and with one of your arrests detectives. You can't charge Liam Connors with Alex Cabot's murder," Cragen said calmly.

Elliot stood from the chair he had been sitting at and nearly screamed at Cragen, "What, why the hell not?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alex Cabot was their friend and this man killed her, why the hell shouldn't he pay for what he did. Elliot was about to start yelling again when Cragen held up his hand and turned back toward the door, opening it and speaking to someone out in the hallway.

Elliot stood confused as he watched Cragen open the door fully and DEA Agent Hammond appeared followed by…

"Oh my God," he whispered almost silently as he watched Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson walk into the office, flanked by two other US Marshals. He blinked rapidly, trying to make sure that what he was seeing was indeed real and not just ghosts.

"Does someone want to explain what the hell is going on here?" Casey asked as she made her way around the desk and over to the blond and brunette.

Olivia had to stifle a laugh as she caught the look of utter disbelief on Elliot's face. She gave him a slight smile as she listened to Alex explaining the situation to the ADA.

The whole time Alex was talking Elliot's eyes kept moving from one woman to the other. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was as if he were truly looking at ghosts. Olivia and Alex had been alive this whole time. He almost couldn't understand until her heard Alex start talking about witness protection. That's when all the pieces started to fall into place. The DEA telling them that Alex had died, the note for Olivia to meet with Agent Hammond before Alex's funeral, and then Cragen telling him about Olivia's accident. They had all been lies.

"Alright everyone, we need to get down to court if we want to fix this. You sure you want to do this Alex?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Alex said with conviction. Casey nodded back and started collecting her files. Olivia turned back to look at Elliot and gave him a warm smile as he started following the women out of the office and to the courthouse.

"It's good to see you Liv," Elliot said.

"It's good to see you too El. Look, I'm sorry I couldn't call you its just," Olivia began to say before Elliot cut her off. "Don't worry about it Liv. If it were Kathy, I'd have done the same thing." Olivia nodded at his statement, glad that he wasn't angry with her. She knew there were things they needed to say to each other, but she also knew that now was not the time. At this moment she needed to stand by her wife, to be strong for Alex as she faced the man that tried to kill her. Everything else would just have to wait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia stood back with Elliot as Casey, Alex, and Det. Sandoval talked with Antonio. She couldn't help but feel a burst of pride at watching her wife trying to quill the little boy's fears. Alex was being so strong throughout all of this that she couldn't help but fall in love with her wife even more.

"So, there was no accident was there?" Elliot asked, breaking Liv out of her retrieve. She stared somewhat shyly at him before replying.

"No, the note to meet with Agent Hammond that night, well, it was Alex wanting to tell me good-bye and that she wasn't really dead. I…I couldn't let her go El. Not after thinking I had already lost her."

Elliot's heart went out to his former partner. He couldn't imagine being told that Kathy was dead, only to find out that she was still alive but leaving to go into hiding, maybe to never come back. He didn't blame Olivia for the choice she had made, if anything, he approved of it.

"So…is Novak any good?" Olivia asked, trying to lighten the mood. Elliot noticed but didn't call her on it. He figured with everything she was going through, that the last thing she needed was to get emotional in the office of some lawyer she didn't know.

"Yeah, she's ok. She's not Alex, but she ain't too bad."

Olivia smiled at this and started walking toward Alex when she noticed her standing.

"Everything Ok?" Olivia whispered in Alex's ear. Alex just shrugged and nodded her head toward Casey. Once Antonio was out of the room the redheaded ADA turned to the group and said, "If Antonio doesn't testify, we're screwed."

Alex just nodded her head and leaned into Olivia's arms, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Any and All characters associated with Law and Order Special Victims Unit are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC. No money is being made from this story.

* * *

(New York City)

Olivia threw down the dice and was met with a four and a two. Smiling at Alex she said, "Oh! Who's your daddy? Wanna double it up?"

Alex laughed at her wife's obvious joy over having beaten her at backgammon, again and said, "Uh, you win. Next game baby, your ass is mine." Then she leaned in and whispered in Olivia's ear, "More so than it already is." This caused the brunette to shudder involuntarily and smile at her wife.

"If Hammond wasn't here I'd have you make good on that promise, you know that right."

Alex simply laughed and kissed Olivia on the cheek before packing up the game and setting it on the table. "When is Elliot supposed to be here?"

Olivia had just opened her mouth to answer when a knock at the door saved her the trouble. "I'm going to guess now," she said. Alex just gave her a look, causing Olivia to laugh.

Olivia walked over to Hammond just as he was opening the door to Elliot, who was smiling and holding up a bag of food.

"You ready to babysit these two, detective?" Agent Hammond asked with a chuckle. Elliot laughed back as he set his overnight bag on the floor and handed Olivia the small white bag he had brought.

"Yeah, I think I can handle them. Plus I brought Chinese and that used to always get Liv to behave," he joked.

"Yeah, watch it," Olivia said as she playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Oh God is that Chinese Elliot, you're my hero," Alex said as she came into the room and stole the bag from Liv's hands. Olivia frayed hurt, but smiled when Alex gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her she was only kidding.

Hammond merely shook his head and grabbed his things before turning back to the women, "Alright get your beauty sleep ladies. I'll be back at 8:00 tomorrow morning to bring you to court." Olivia and Alex nodded and wished him a good night while Elliot shut the door.

Looking back Elliot noticed the backgammon game on the table and looked at Alex. "Liv beat you again?" he asked, motioning to the game.

Alex looked to where he was pointing then laughed a little, "Oh, like a run?"

"You up for another round?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe later. So, what did you bring us detective?" Alex questioned while digging through the Chinese bag.

Elliot laughed as he watched Alex digging and Olivia going to grab plates and sodas. "Rice, chicken, shrimp, ribs, lo main, and I think the lady at the counter threw in some egg rolls."

"Ah, do you know how long it's been since we've had good Chinese?" Alex said. Elliot just laughed as he sat down at the small hotel table. In a matter of minutes they had all the containers spread out over the table and where laughing and joking like old times. Olivia was somewhat caught off guard at how quickly they were able to pick up where they had left off. Just two weeks ago she had thought she would never see Elliot Stabler again. Now here they where, laughing and eating take-out like they would when they were working a long case. It all seemed so surreal. That's when she realized that she finally had the opportunity to tell her former partner the news she had wanted to tell him three months ago, but couldn't.

"Wow Alex, haven't the Marshals been feeding you?" Elliot joked as he watched Alex go back for thirds. Maybe the Chinese in where ever they were living really was that bad.

"Actually she's eating for two," Olivia said, smiling proudly at Alex.

At this revelation Elliot nearly choked on his egg roll. He couldn't believe it, after all the times he had told his partner that she was great with kids and would make a great mother, it seemed she had finally listened. Beaming brightly at the pair he said, "Alex's is pregnant. Congratulations you two, I always said you would make great mothers. I just knew thought I would see you pregnant."

"A few years ago I never really thought I would be pregnant." Looking over at Liv she continued, "When they relocated us to Wisconsin Hammond told us that was our permanent location unless something happened. After about a year we decided to try and have a baby."

"Well congratulations you guys. So, tell me Liv, did you make an honest woman out of her," he joked.

"You bet I did," Olivia said proudly as Alex showed off her engagement and wedding bands. "We didn't get to have a ceremony, but when we were given our identities in Wisconsin Hammond made sure to list us as domestic partners and I'm going to adopt the baby when it's born," Liv said beaming.

He merely nodded, smiling as the three continued to dig through their food in a comfortable silence, with the occasional joke or comment.

Once they were finished eating Olivia cleared off the table while Alex made her way over to the large glass window overlooking the city. Elliot noticed the look on her face and figured he'd offer his ear in case she felt like talking. "You look a million miles away. Anything on your mind?"

"I wish these windows opened. I…I want to smell the city," Alex confessed.

"You mean the uh, rotting garbage and the diesel exhaust," Elliot asked chuckling. Alex smiled back at him before taking on a more somber look. He didn't understand the things she was feeling, and really, how could he.

"Wisconsin is so quite at night. Sometimes when I get homesick I hum the Mr. Softee song. It used to drive Liv crazy, but now I think she finds comfort in it too. We miss you guys."

"I know for a fact everyone down at the squad misses you guys too. Your replacements are ok but…their just not the same." Alex gave a slight smile at this. It gave her a small ego boost to know that she had left a lasting impression on the squad. Just then she noticed Olivia walk up behind her and wrap her arms comfortingly around her belly. This was by far Alex's favorite place to be, wrapped up in Olivia's arms. The fact that she was looking out the window at the New York skyline only made it that much better.

"Are you guys making any friends?" Elliot asked.

Alex just gave a small shrug, "There are some people at the insurance agency I work at that I am friendly with."

"Our neighbors are pretty nice too," Olivia added in.

"That's good. So what do they have you doing Liv?"

"I work as an EMT for the hospital just up the street. It's not too bad, the hours are good. Better than the hours I was pulling here," she added with a laugh. Leaning over to gaze at her wife she noticed Alex was staring out the window at the city below seemingly lost in her own world. Snuggling up at little more she asked, "Thinking about tomorrow?"

When Alex nodded Elliot put a hand on her shoulder and tried to give her some reassurance. "You're gonna do great."

Alex turned and gave him a weak smile before saying, "I can't stop thinking like a prosecutor. Connors is going to sit in that courtroom tomorrow, looking like a choir boy. He is going to charm the jury with his Irish brogue and…and I have to make them see who he really is. But…I don't even know what makes him tick."

Elliot thought for a moment before he turned from the women and made his way to his overnight bag. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a plain file folder and handed it to Alex. "You guys…you didn't see this."

Grabbing the file Elliot handed to her Alex's eyes grew as she realized what it was. Olivia just smiled at her former partner while she watched Alex looking over the file of the man that had tried to take her life. Turning to Elliot she mouthed a silent "_thank you_" and walked with Alex over to the sofa. Elliot nodded back to Liv and stayed by the window, looking out onto the city and thinking over the last two years. At first it had seemed like everything in his world had turned upside down. First he had lost his partner, and then things with his wife had turned sour. Now, he and Kathy were working through their problems and he finds out that Olivia is still alive. _Wow, what a different a week can make_, he thought to himself.

Once Alex was finish reading through the file she handed it back to Elliot and wished him a goodnight. Olivia also bid him a goodnight and followed Alex into the bedroom, leaving Elliot to fix a small bed on the couch by the door. Even though he knew that there was still a Marshal standing outside by the door he kept his gun close to his side, just in case. A couple hours later he found that he hadn't really been sleeping, just glancing out the window and thinking when he heard a noise from behind. Grabbing his gun and turning quickly he was relieved when he realized it was only Olivia.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't sleep," she said.

"It's alright. Here, take a seat," he said, moving over and motioning to the spot on the couch next to him. She silently made her way over to the couch and sat, regarding the man that used to be, and in her heart still was her best friend. Elliot could tell that this whole situation was starting to take its toll on Olivia; he could see it in her face. She always played the touch cop routine, but deep down, he knew she was probably just barely holding it together.

"What's on your mind Liv?"

She sighed and smiled slightly at his question. Even after all this time he could still read her like a book. After a few minutes she figured she might as well tell him. "I just wish Alex didn't have to go through this. I know she wants too but, I just wish I could protect her from it. She's going to go in that courtroom tomorrow and be forced to relive the entire thing all over again and…and there is nothing I can do to make it better. I just feel so useless sometimes. I don't feel like me."

"Your still Olivia, no matter what your name is, you know that right?" Elliot tried.

"Our whole lives are lies El. Our jobs, our house, our names, even our pasts are all lies. I still have a hard time remembering that when someone calls Rachel they are talking to me."

Elliot didn't know what to say to this. He had never been that great with the emotional stuff. Kathy could attest to that. Still he felt he needed to try, for Olivia. "You guys are gonna be back, you know that right. And regardless of what your names are, or what you do for work you will always be Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot, because deep down nobody can ever take that away from you. Maybe you can't protect Alex from reliving the shooting in court tomorrow, but I know that with your love and support she'll be ok, and so will you Liv."

"Gee El, when did you get so wise?" Olivia said, wiping away a few stray tears that had fallen.

"Ha, I don't know. I guess Kathy thought me something after all these years. So…your names Rachel huh?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Olivia gave a weak laugh. She knew what he was doing and she silently thanked him. She had said more than she ever intended to say, yet somehow she felt a hundred times better. Now she was just grateful Elliot wanted to move onto a more, less emotional topic. "Yeah, Alex's name is Emily. She hates it. She tried to get Hammond to let her change it but he said it had already been set up. She didn't take it well."

Elliot just laughed. He could only imagine what that must have been like. He remembered all the times him and Alex had clashed over a case and how stubborn she could be at times. He always prided Olivia on her ability to separate her professional relationship with Alex from her private one because God knew they fought like hell sometimes over cases. "That must have been something else."

"Yeah, she's gotten over it though. Well for the most part at least."

Olivia fell quite for a few minutes and Elliot could feel the mood quickly taking on a somber feel again. He tried to offer Olivia just a little bit more encouragement, "I meant what I said earlier, you guys are gonna be back."

Olivia just looked at him, not really knowing what to say, or if she should say anything at all. In two years he really hadn't changed that much. Sure he had a little more gray in his hair, and his eyes looked a little more tired, but he was still the tough, sweet cop she had been partnered with for close to five years. She finally settled on simply nodding at his statement, not knowing if she really believed it or not.

"Well, I better get to bed. Alex worries if she wakes up and I'm not there, and I don't want her worrying before the trail tomorrow."

Eliot just nodded and watched her walk back into the bedroom. Once he saw the door close behind her he turned his attention back to the window and tried to lose himself in the bright lights shining from the city. He knew sleep wouldn't come tonight, so he just contented himself with being lost in his thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia sat in the front row behind Casey's table, flanked on either side my Agent Hammond and Elliot, along with Cragen and one other US Marshal one row behind them. None of these things seemed to matter, though, as her eyes stayed fixed on Alex while she sat in the witness box telling her story to the jury. For all her worry over this moment she found that she couldn't have been more proud of her lover. Alex was truly captivating.

Casey Novak regarded Alex and asked her last question, "Finally Ms. Cabot, would you describe for the jury just what happened after you were shot?"

"I woke up in the hospital. The marshals were there. They told me I was dead, officially, and that the only way they could keep me alive was in witness protection."

Casey nodded, "Thank you," then looked over at the defense attorney, "Your witness."

Olivia watched the slime ball of a man, Roger Kressler, walk up to Alex and begin his questioning. She couldn't help her hands from balling up into fists as he spoke.

"That sounds like quite an ordeal. I think we're all very moved by your experience."

"Do you have a question?" Alex asked. Olivia smiled at this. Alex was still the strong, no bullshit woman that she had always been.

"Only one," he said, "Did you see my client shoot you?"

"I saw his gun aimed at my heart."

"Please, Ms. Cabot. Just answer the question. On the night that you were shot, did you see Liam Connor's anywhere in the vicinity?" Kressler asked.

"No, but he's a coward. He likes to run away," turning to Connors she asked, "Did you leave a family behind in Ireland, Mr. Connors?"

Stealing a glance at the jury Elliot noticed that they seemed to ponder that question from Alex. He knew he was probably going to get his ass chewed out by Cragen for letting Alex and Liv see the file, but at this point he really didn't care. Turning back to Alex he noticed that both her and Kressler's voices had begun to rise.

"It takes a lot of balls to shoot an unarmed woman and a sleeping child," Alex spat.

"Objection!" Kressler yelled at the judge. Judge Preston banged her gavel but Alex continued, "Too bad your aim wasn't a little better."

Kressler yelled again but before the judge could really do anything Liam Connors stood and yelled out, "You think you're safe? They know where you are. You should have stayed dead."

Olivia stiffened at his words, not even relaxing when she felt Elliot put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She felt her fear from earlier begin to rise, but fought to remind herself that there where Marshals and cops everywhere. No one was stupid enough to try and hurt Alex. Not here at least. Once the judge call a quick recess Olivia shot up from her seat and made her way over to Alex as she was coming down from the witness stand.

Olivia took Alex's hand as they made their way out of the courtroom and into the small corridor outside. She smiled when she saw Det. Miguel Sandoval and Antonio Montoya walking up to them. They both knew that Antonio had been feeling scared about testifying. He was worried about seeing the _ghost_ again, as he had been calling Connors. They also knew that without his testimony they had a very slim chance at getting a conviction against Connors. Casey Novak at said as much after they had finished going over testimony the other night. Still Olivia hoped the little boy found the courage to help put Connors away.

When Antonio saw Alex he gave a small smile, "Hi Alex." Olivia found it cute how they had bonded a little the other night, and how the small boy had taken to Alex because she had gone through somewhat of the same thing he had.

Leaning down Alex regarded Antonio, "Antonio, I am so glad that you could come to the court."

"I'm proud of him too," Det. Sandoval said, looking at Antonio almost like a proud father. Then he added, "But you still have a decision to make."

Alex looked at Antonio, "Antonio, what do you want to do?

Antonio just sighed and said, "I don't know. I wanna tell the judge what he did to my parents. But I'm still kinda scared."

"I understand. I just had my turn in court," Alex said motioning with her head to the courtroom doors.

"Did you see the ghost?" Antonio asked.

"Yes."

"Were you scared?"

"Yes. But now that it's over I feel much better," Alex said. Just then a court officer came out and called Antonio's name. Everyone looked down at the small boy who unknowingly held the outcome of the case in his hand.

"I wanna do it," he said.

Everyone gave him a big smile and Alex simply said, "Okay." She stood up and watched him being led into the courtroom before turning back to Olivia, who had a bright smile lighting up her face.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I'm so proud of you baby," Olivia cooed, giving her a quick kiss. Alex just blushed crimson as the two made their way over to Hammond.

Olivia watched, from her seat next to Alex and Cragen, as the jury foreman handed over the paper containing the verdicts. Her heart was beating almost out of her chest and she waited for the judge to start. Next to her Alex was squeezing her hand as if she was giving birth, and Olivia made a silent note to remember not to wear any rings when Alex went into labor. Other than that Alex looked the picture of calmness and perfection.

"On the first count of the indictment, the attempted second degree murder of Antonio Montoya. What is your verdict?" the judge asked.

"Guilty."

"On count two, the attempted murder in the first degree of Alexandra Cabot. What is your verdict?"

"Guilty."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she heard the verdict being read. Alex let out a sigh of relief and lessened her grip on Olivia's hand, though she didn't let go completely. They both listened as the rest of the verdicts came back guilty and smiled at each other, relief washing over their bodies at the realization that Liam Connors was going away for the rest of his life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You did great today Alex," Olivia said as she placed the last of their things into the small bag. Alex hadn't stopped smiling since they left the courthouse and, truth be told, neither had she. Without warning Alex walked right up to Olivia and pulled her in for a fierce, passionate kiss. By the time they finally broke apart, both women were breathless, with their chests heaving and their faces flush. Alex was just about to bring their lips together again when Hammond walked in the room.

"Alright you two, we need to get moving. We're relocating you to new identities."

"What do you mean new identities," Alex asked, anger starting to rise in her voice. Olivia could sense this placed her hand on the small of Alex's back, trying to comfort her.

"I told you coming back here would be dangerous. We can't let you go back to Wisconsin in case someone is watching. You can make a list of all the things you want to take from there and I will have some of the Marshals go and get it, but you can't go back. I'm sorry."

Alex just sighed. After the whole trail she really didn't have the energy left to argue at the moment. She merely nodded and leaned into Olivia for support.

"Can we at least say goodbye to the others?" Olivia asked. She knew they were having a little party to celebrate the victory and she wanted to be able to actually say goodbye to them this time, especially Elliot and Cragen.

"I'm sorry but no. We have to leave now. Grab your things and follow me to the car," Hammond said.

Olivia just stood there until his words sunk in and she felt the weight of it on her shoulders. They were truly leaving again, and wouldn't get to say goodbye. She pushed her sorrow aside, though, and tried to be strong for Alex. Grabbing their one small bag and following Agent Hammond out of the door she took comfort in the only thing she could, the beautiful woman walking beside her.

Once they were almost to the car Olivia had a last minute thought as she turned to Hammond. "Could you say good-bye for us?" Hammond just nodded at the women, knowing that at least he could give them this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elliot threw his arm around Casey as the two headed off toward Cragen's office. For the first time since they had started working together he finally felt that maybe he could give Casey a chance. Hell she did put away the man that had basically taken away his two greatest friends. Casey laughed at his newfound acceptance of her and lifted up the box of cupcakes she had brought to help celebrate the great win. "Guilty on all counts," she said smiling.

Elliot just smiled back, "I never doubted it would be anything else." Although secretly he had, he didn't feel the need to share that with anyone, especially since they had won. Just as he and Casey were entering Cragen's office he noticed Miguel Sandoval enter from the other door, carrying two bottles of wine in his hands.

"Let's get this party started," he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"Ooh, that's what I'm talking about," Elliot said. He was about to grab a cup when he noticed Cragen walking up to him.

"Alex just knew how to push Connors buttons," he said.

"She's a great prosecutor," Elliot said, trying to cover his tracks.

Cragen wasn't buying it though. He knew his detective all too well to fall for a line like that. "And you gave her the ammunition."

Both men just regarded each other in unspoken understanding. Elliot knew that Cragen knew what he did. He also knew that he wouldn't say anything more on the matter. Just then Elliot caught the sound of footsteps in the hall. He couldn't help the excitement in his voice as he turned to everyone, "Is that them? Is that them?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the door opened and Agent Hammond regarded the group. Elliot tried to crane his neck to see if Liv and Alex where behind Hammond. When he noticed they weren't he asked, "Where's Alex and Liv?"

Hammond just sighed and said, "Marshals are moving them and Antonio to new identities. They asked me to say good-bye."

Elliot watched silently as the door closed behind Agent Hammond. He looked back at the others in the room, not wanted to believe that they were really gone again. It just didn't seem fair.

"I think I'm just going to head home Cap," Elliot said as he made his way out of the room. Cragen nodded his head and watched as his detective repeated the same actions he had done nearly two years ago. He knew Elliot would go home tonight and mourn the loss of Alex and Olivia again; he knew because he would be doing the same.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Somewhere in the United States)

After spending the last two weeks in a cramped safe house with four US Marshals, Olivia couldn't wait to get her new identity. Agent Hammond had called them that morning and told them to have all their things ready because he was coming to take them to their permanent placement.

"You know, the one thing I hate more than all this moving is being stuck in these safe houses for days on end," Alex complained. Olivia nodded her head in agreement as a knock sounded on their door.

"You ladies decent in there?" asked Hammond's voice from the other side. When both women replied "yes" he opened the door and made his way into the room. Handing each woman a folder and said, "Here are your new names, backgrounds, and everything else you need to know. You know the rules so I won't bore you with the speech again. We leave for California in three hours. We should get sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Olivia looked over her papers before stealing a glance at Alex's. "So is the name Jen more to your liking," she asked. Alex just hit her playfully on the arm with the folder. "Yes." Then, peeking over at Olivia's folder she asked, "What about Lindsey? Is that to your liking?"

Olivia just shrugged, "Ah, it's a name. I don't really care." Turning back to Hammond she asked, "So where in California are we going?"

"Pasadena," he said. Olivia and Alex smiled at each other. At least this time they were going somewhere nice. Wisconsin was ok but it was dull and cold.

"Look out California, the Mason's are coming," Alex joked. Olivia just laughed; feeling like maybe this new move wouldn't be so bad.

Three hours later, as they made their way to the car with Hammond and the other Marshals, Olivia took Alex's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. For once both women climbed into the backseat ready to go to their new home, their new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Any and All Character from Law & Order SVU are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC. I am making no money from this story.

**Please read A/N**: After rereading the first chapters I had written for this story I realize that I kind of went to fast with everything. I have Rewritten chapters 1-3 and strongly suggest you reread them before reading this chapter or it may not make sense. I now pretty much have the rest of this story mapped out so updates should be coming pretty quickly. I hope you all enjoy. And and all feedback is greatly appreciated.

Also, Italics are used to represent flashbacks.

* * *

_**(Ten Years Later)**_

(Pasadena California)

_Olivia took Alex's hand as they walked with Elliot out of the bar. She tried to offer her lover comfort, knowing she still blamed herself for the events of earlier, for Agent Donovan's death. Alex just gave her a small smile._

"_Get ya a cab?" Elliot asked._

"_No, I'm not far. I'll walk. Thanks, though. Look, I'm sorry I'm such a buzz kill," Alex replied. _

_Olivia gave her hand a quick squeeze before saying, "Oh, don't be silly. It's late."_

_Alex was just opening her mouth to reply when a dark SUV pulled up alongside them. Before she knew what was happening Olivia heard gun shots. _

"_Get Down!" Elliot yelled. When the SUV started to speed off Elliot quickly got up and gave case._

_Olivia tried to orientate herself, realizing that she had lost her grip of Alex's hand. Turning to her side she saw Alex lying on the cold gray cement. Crawling over to her she noticed the bullet wound in her shoulder._

"_No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, no, no. Somebody call an Ambulance! Call 911 now!" she screamed. "Alex. It's okay, Alex. Alex, look at me."_

_Olivia brought her hands to Alex's wound, trying desperately to stop the blood that was quickly seeping out. She could see it covering her hand, the sidewalk, and the ring Alex had given her just a few months before._

"_It's okay, sweetie. Stay with me. Stay with me. Stay with me, Alex. They're coming right now," Olivia said. Looking up she noticed Elliot looking down on them with a wild, frightened look in his eyes. Turning back to Alex she noticed that her eyes were getting heavy._

"_You're gonna be okay. Alex, you're gonna be okay. Look at me. You're gonna be just fine. You're gonna be just fine. Now, just stay with me. Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex. It's okay. Look at me. Look at me."_

_Olivia just watched helplessly as Alex's eyes closed._

Olivia nearly fell off the bed as she bolted upright, a thin layer of cold sweat coating her body. Beside her Alex had started to stir from Olivia's movement. Turning quickly to see that Alex had turned on her side but had not waken, Olivia quietly made her way out of the bed and over to her blue robe, which lay on the end bedpost. Tying the sash around her middle she took one more quick look at Alex before heading out of the room and down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen she filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove while grabbing a box of tea and a mug from the shelf. It had been awhile since she had last had that particularly nightmare, but she wasn't really that surprised it happened. Glancing at the calendar on the wall only confirmed what she already knew, tomorrow would make twelve years since that cold October night. _Well, today now I guess,_ she thought as she looked at the clock on the stove and saw it was 4:17 in the morning. She shuddered again as she thought back to that night that had changed her life so much. What should have been a normal case has gone on to burst at the seams and with deadly consequences. She knew that at times Alex still felt she was responsible for what had happened. Olivia had tried to explain to her that any moral human being would have done exactly what Alex did. She tried to put a rapist and murderer behind bars. It may not have gone the way they wanted, but at least they had all tried to do the right thing.

Looking around her kitchen she thought that maybe it didn't go as planned, but it didn't go that bad. It had gotten a little better over the years. Sure, they were living a lie, but at least they were still together. Olivia had often wondered what might have happened if Alex didn't ask to see her. She shuddered at the thought of living all this time thinking Alex was dead while she was really alive, dealing with all this on her own. Olivia knew from experience just how difficult witness protection could be. After they had moved to Wisconsin it had been rough. She had felt lost and aloft, like she didn't belong in her own skin. Alex had been much the same and they had fought almost every night at first. She could still remember the last major fight they had on the subject.

(Eleven and a half Years Ago)

(La Crosse Wisconsin)

"_Alex, what is the big deal. I'm twenty minutes late for crying out loud. Why are you making this such a big deal?" Olivia shouted. She had just begun her new job as an EMT for the local hospital and was late packing up her stuff. She had hurried to finish up for the night and when she returned home she found Alex, her face tight with anger and ready for a fight._

"_The point is I've been sitting here wondering where in the hell you have been for the past twenty minutes. Which to me have felt like a hell of a lot longer. Do you have any idea what kind of things where running through my head?" Alex screamed. She had been having flash backs to the night of the shooting for the past four nights and getting little to no sleep because of it. Of course she hadn't told any of this to Olivia. She already felt like she had burned her enough. Hell, for all she knew Olivia was regretting her choice to come already and wishing she had just left Alex to the Marshals._

"_Look, I was finishing up with the stuff in the rig. I didn't realize it was that late. By the time thought to call I was already two minutes from the house. Why are you so mad; my job isn't that dangerous." Olivia said. She tried to soften her words a little but she could hear the bitter hint in her tone. It seemed that lately Alex had been looking for every little thing to use against her, just to pick a fight. Olivia couldn't understand what was wrong with her lover. She knew that the whole situation was hard on Alex, but it was hard on her as well._

"_Your Job might not be dangerous but did you forget the fact that we have drug dealers with a lot of money that would like us dead!" Alex shouted back, not really caring at this point if the whole neighborhood heard. _

"_Alex will you lower your voice, the whole street is going to hear you and then we are going to have to move," Olivia hissed._

"_No, I'll shout it from the rooftops if that will get it into your thick skull."_

"_They're not even after me. They're after you remember. I choose to come with you, they don't give a shit about me," Olivia shouted. She was rapidly reaching her breaking point and feared if she didn't try and cool down soon that she would say something she would regret. "I'm going for a walk," Olivia quickly threw in as she grabbed her jacket from the rack. She was almost to the door when she heard Alex call out, "Just leave, I know you don't want to be here anymore. I'm sorry I made you leave all your friends back home. Maybe if I call Hammond he can get you back there. After all it's true; they're only after me, not you." Alex could feel her heart crumbling as she spoke the words and it was all she could do to keep herself from collapsing on the floor._

_Olivia stopped dead in her tracks at the broken sound in Alex's voice. It was then that she finally understood what had been fueling Alex's need to fight her. Olivia knew she had been acting differently lately, it was just her way of trying to deal with all the changes without pulling Alex into her problems. Alex had mistaken her indifference as her regretting her decision to come, which she didn't regret at all._

_Turning back around to face her lover, Olivia threw her jacket on the couch and made her way over to Alex. Taking her face in her hands she locked her chocolate eyes with Alex's clear blue ones and said, "You listen to me. I Do Not regret coming with you. If I had to relive that night a hundred times I would make the same decision every single time. I love you Alex Cabot, and witness protection has not and never could changed that." She gently brought her lips to meet Alex's and tried to convey all she felt to Alex in their kiss. _

_When air forced them to break apart from one another Alex looked at her before asking, "Then why have you been so different and withdrawn lately, and don't say you haven't because I know you have."_

_Olivia sighed and said, "I'm sorry. Your right, I have been different. It's just this whole situation has left me feeling out of sorts lately, and more than a little lost. I know it's been extremely hard on you and I didn't want to burden you with my problems as well. I should have come to you sooner, I'm truly sorry for making you think I regretted coming."_

"_Liv, we need to be able to come to each other when things are bothering us. Especially now, where we really are all each other has. I shouldn't be the only one who bares my soul all the time. I want to help you through this too."_

"_Your right, as always," Olivia said smiling. Once again she brought her lips to meet Alex's and the two found strength in their love for one another._

Olivia shook her head to clear it of that memory as she poured the water into the tea mug. It seemed so much had truly changed since that day. Sure, they still fought at times, but she could tell that Alex no longer seemed to have that timid fear she had before; like she thought if she pushed Olivia to far she would leave.

"You Ok?" a voice asked from the kitchen doorway.

Olivia didn't need to turn to see who it was, aside from the fact that she knew the voice as well as she did, she had felt Alex's presence the moment she came into the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep so I made some tea, would you like some?" Olivia asked, already reaching for another tea bag and mug. Alex nodded her head yes even though she knew Olivia had already guessed it. It seemed as if over the years they had begun to predict each other's movements or actions. Olivia smiled slightly as she realized her and Alex had become just like any normal married couple, aside from the being in Witness Protection of course.

"It's been twelve years you know." Olivia said. She knew Alex wouldn't ask what she meant, because she knew Alex already understood. They almost never talked about it anymore, what with the two little ones running around. What was supposed to be just one had transformed into two. Olivia could remember almost fainting when the doctor told them they were going to be having twins. Then, six months after the Connors trial Alex had given birth to two healthy babies, one boy and one girl. They had named their daughter Anita Meredith, after Alex's mother and their son Devin Elliot.

It had been easy at first; the kids couldn't talk so they didn't have to watch what they said in the house. They could still call each other by their real names and sometimes Olivia would find herself forgetting the fact that she was Lindsey Mason. It would simply feel like her and Alex where living normal lives, they weren't living a lie, they were just themselves. Of course as the kids got older they realized they could no longer do this. It was one thing to explain the entire ordeal to a grown up, never mind two small children. So they had stopped calling each other by their real names, expect for at night, before they would go to sleep. The always whispered their real names to one another, if only to keep them from forgetting completely who they really were.

"Did you have the dream again?" Alex asked. She wasn't sure why she had asked the question. She already knew the answer. She had felt Olivia jolt awake earlier, but knew her wife needed some time to be alone with her thoughts. She had frayed sleep while listening to Olivia get up and leave the room, then counted the minutes until she felt it time to go down and check on her.

"Yeah," Olivia said, knowing Alex already knew. She wondered absently when they had learned to communicate without speaking. She guessed it was sometime after they had entered the program, although, sometimes she thought that maybe they had just always had that gift.

"You know, where you have this Saturday off maybe we could bring the kids up to San Francisco for the weekend. You know Anita and Elliot will love it," Alex suggested. She knew Olivia had brooded enough on the topic of this date. They could both go over it and remember it until they were blue in the face; it still wouldn't change what happened. This was something that took Alex a long time to come to terms with, but now she was slowly starting to understand it. You can't change the past, you can only learn from it.

"That does sound like a good idea. When did you get so smart?" Olivia joked.

"All those classes I've been teaching must have rubbed off," Alex said. Olivia just smiled and thought of Alex standing in front of her class, talking about something she loved so much. After they were placed in Pasadena Alex had gotten a job at UCLA teaching law. The college background Hammond had provided Alex with more than qualified her for the position and the college jumped at the chance to have her teach.

Olivia herself had been ecstatic when she had received the all clear to join the LAPD. Usually witnesses weren't allowed to take up jobs similar to their past profession, but Hammond had given Olivia the go ahead because, technically, she had never been a target and therefore, no one was really looking for her. She and Alex had been discrete about their relationship back in New York and although they were in the processes of registering for domestic partnership few people had really even known they were a couple. They had been planning on telling their friends soon, but the entire Velez situation had derailed those plans.

She had been forced to start out as a beat cop again but quickly moved up in rank. Now she was a Detective, again, and had just been assigned to the Robbery/Homicide division. Even though it wasn't on record, she knew she had been able to move up so fast in ranks because of her past record with the NYPD. The big bosses new of her status in the Program, but made sure those records were locked. To everyone in her unit, even her partner, she was Lindsey Mason.

"I'll make reservations for a hotel tomorrow during lunch, should we tell the kids in the morning or wait till dinner?" Olivia asked.

"We can tell them at breakfast. That way when they get all excited we can drop them off at school," Alex said with a laugh.

"I like your thinking Cabot," Olivia whispered in her ear.

Alex felt a shudder as Olivia's hot breath plus her words tickled her ear. It was moments like this, standing close to her wife in their house in California, with their children sleeping safe and sound upstairs, that Alex would think her life is perfect. She knew there were going to be bumps in the road, that much was a given, yet she knew that with Olivia by her side it would be ok.

"You know, I still miss being Alex Cabot, but I'm starting to find that being Jennifer Mason isn't really all that bad," Alex said after a few minutes of silence.

Olivia just smiled at her, thinking that it'd only taken them almost twelve years to get to this point. "I miss being Olivia Benson too, but your right, I'm finding Lindsey Mason doesn't have it so bad, she's got a super hot wife, so that's always a plus." Alex just laughed and snuggled into her arms. Both women knew that after twelve years there was little to no chance of them ever becoming Alex and Olivia again, but after all this time, they were both finally starting to be ok with that. They had each other and their kids, and at the end of the day, that's all they would ever really need.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(New York City)

Elliot Stabler threw down his jacket and plopped himself down in his chair before starting on the mile high pile of paperwork sitting on his desk. Across from him his partner, Mark Sawhill, was already busy with his own files. Elliot had tried to be nice, to warm up to Mark, but it just didn't happen. The only good thing was Mark had told him early on that he was only looking to put in his two years and then transfer out to Homicide. Elliot, at first, had been pissed at the idea of someone only coming in here to use his unit as a stepping stone to what they considered bigger and better things. Of course after they had settled on a mutual agreement not to really speck, Elliot had left the guy alone. Cragen had already been up his ass about his inability to work well with his partners, so he kept his mouth shut and did his job.

About two hours later he noticed Fin walk in with a cup of coffee, a newspaper and a big smile on his face. His curiosity getting the better of him Elliot turned to Fin once he had sat down at his desk and asked, "What's with the grin? Novak get that scum bag to plead out." He was referring to a case they had been working on against a guy making child porn. The evidence was a mile long against the guy, yet he didn't want to plead out.

"Nah man, I just read in the paper the Feds nailed that son of a bitch Velez to the wall. He was the one that got our old ADA capped, remember?" Fin said. He still didn't know that Alex and Olivia were really alive. When they had come back for the trial Hammond had been strict about only a small number of people knowing. Aside from the people in the court that day only Elliot, Casey, Cragen, and Elliot's partner at the time, Rebecca, knew. Fin and Munch had been working another case at the time, so they really didn't question too much on what was happening.

Elliot's could feel his breath catch in his throat at the mention of Velez's name. Without even blinking he reached over to take the newspaper from Fin and began reading the passage about Velez. Sure enough he read how his entire mansion in Miami had been raided and how Velez had been shot dead after trying to flee.

"Well I'll be damned," Elliot finally managed to spit out. After all these years Velez was finally dead. In the back of his mind he could help that little voice from screaming out that maybe now, finally, Olivia and Alex could come home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this chapter had been so late in coming. Two English projects plus a cold have slowed the process. I hope to get another update up soon though. Please leave reviews.

Also I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed both this version and the pervious.

Disclaimer: Any and All characters associated with Law and Order Special Victims Unit are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC. No money is being made from this story.

* * *

(Los Angeles/Pasadena California)

Alex turned off the video projector before turning back to her class and regarding the large group of students.

"Alright class, when we meet again on Thursday I want to see everybody ready for mock court. We will be going over everybody's assigned positions and if there is time I will have you begin with your opening statements. Class is dismissed."

Alex watched as the mass of students went about gathering their belongings and shuffling out of the large room they were going to be using for mock court. This was always her favorite part of the semester, when she got to show her students how a real courtroom scene unfolded. It always gave her a bittersweet feeling to see the young men and women practicing something she loved so much, and still very much missed being able to do. Olivia was lucky, she could still be a cop, but Alex couldn't practice law, she could only teach it, and she was lucky to be allowed to do that. The program genially told you not to seek employment doing anything close to the job you had before you entered, but she and Olivia had gotten Agent Hammond to give in. It was difficult at first but over the years she had grown to accept the fact she could no longer practice law, and now made sure she was the best damn law professor in the entire UCLA campus.

She was just finishing gathering up her papers when she noticed one of her colleagues walk in the room.

"Mock Court time again?" the woman asked. She was an older woman, just an inch shy of being Alex's height, with long red hair and soft hazel eyes.

"Yes, thought this year I am only offering it with my advanced classes," Alex replied.

"Why, I thought you always did the mock court thing with all your classes?"

"I would but Devin wanted to join the Pop Warner football team, and if I set up every class with a mock court I will never be able to see him play."

"Lindsey must be thrilled he wants to play football."

"Lisa that is an understatement, she was over the moon when he asked us. She went right down to the coach the next day and signed him up."

"Is she still going to have time to coach Anita's soccer team? I know your wife likes to think she is superwomen," Lisa said. By this time both women were making their way down the semi-crowded hallway toward their offices, which happened to be across the hall from one another.

Alex laughed at Lisa superwoman comment, thinking it really did fit Olivia to a T. "Yes, but soccer doesn't start until the spring so they won't overlap, and we told the kids only one sport per year. We don't want them burning themselves out."

"That's smart," Lisa said. As they reached their offices both women said their goodbyes and Alex turned, walking into her office and closing the door. She really did love mock court; she just hated all the work that went into setting it up. Usually she would call Olivia on her lunch breaks and see if her wife wanted to join her for lunch, but this time of the year, Olivia knew those calls came few and far between.

About halfway through her lunch break Alex was completely enveloped in her writing when the ringing of her desk phone snapped her out of her concentration. Slightly irritated with the interruption Alex reached over and grabbed the receiver.

"Professor Mason," Alex answered, her voice holding just a faint hint of bitterness.

"Alex, its Jack Hammond. I need to speak with you and Olivia. Can you meet with me at the Los Angeles FBI headquarters in an hour?"

Alex felt as if her blood had frozen in her veins and she could see a million different situations playing out in her head. Why was Hammond calling, why did he need to see her and Olivia. Did someone find them, where they in danger. Did they need to be move and given new identities again. All the things running through her mind quickly gave way to, "how were they going to explain this to their children?" She and Olivia had agreed from day one that they would tell them both when they got older; they wanted to protect their kids for as long as they could.

"What happened?" It was all Alex could manage to squeak out. She felt the lump in her throat growing as the fear spread throughout her body.

"You are not in any danger. I will explain everything when I see you. Just ask for me when you get to the FBI building." With that said Agent Hammond disconnected the call, leaving a stunned and still slightly terrified Alex on the other end.

Alex quickly set the office phone back in the cradle before pulling her cell phone from her purse.

"Mason," Olivia answered.

"Baby, where are you?" Alex asked. Olivia could immediately sense that something was wrong. Alex's voice sounded almost as if it were trembling. Within seconds she was on guard, ready to spring from her chair and go to Alex's side if she needed to.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Olivia asked. Alex proceeded to relay the conversation she had with Agent Hammond to Olivia, who listened silently on the other line. Olivia could feel her own blood start to run cold as she thought of all the reasons why Hammond would want to see them. Even though he said they weren't in any danger, both women weren't really very convinced or comforted by the words.

When Alex was done explaining her earlier phone call she waited for Olivia to say something. When the silence that met her got to be too much she finally called out to her wife. "Lindsey, are you ok?"

"Yeah baby, I'll leave now and pick you up in ten, ok," Olivia finally said. She hoped her voice sounded calmer than she felt.

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you."

Olivia snapped her cell phone closed and stood, making her way over to her Lt's office. After telling her boss that she needed to leave because one of her children was sick and her wife was sick at work, she got the Ok to leave. She hated lying to her Lt, but the big bosses had told her not to mention anything, so she didn't. She still wasn't entirely sure if she would be seeing her boss again after this.

She made her way back over to her desk and started packing up her papers and other things. She tried to collect anything that really mattered to her without beginning noticed. She didn't want anyone to think she was leaving for good and start asking questions she didn't even know that answers too.

"You splitting early on me Mason," her partner, Tony Erikson asked. He was a tall, Hispanic man with short black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes.

"Yeah Tony, something's come up and I gotta pick up Anita. Jen's stuck at work."

"Everything OK?" he asked with concern in his voice. The two of them had been partnered now for about three years, and even though he wasn't Elliot, Olivia found that they really did get along well. In fact, her, Alex, and the kids often got together with Tony and his wife and daughter. Their kids were around the same age so they usually played together while they all talked and cooked on the grill. Alex and Tony's wife had even started to become very close friends. All this started running through Olivia's head as she realized that with Hammond needing to talk to them, there was a good chance they were going to be forced to relocate again. She didn't know if she could take leaving again. She tried to push those thoughts aside as she grabbed her coat and a couple of files off her desk.

"Yeah, she just as a cold, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if we get a break on the Jameson case," Olivia said as she made her way out of the room.

"Sure thing partner. I'll make sure to call you at 3am again," Tony said chuckling. His chuckling turning into full on laughter when he noticed Olivia flip him off for the comment.

Ten minutes later Olivia pulled her car into one of the parking lots on the campus and pulled out her cell phone. After texting Alex and letting her know where she was she waited, her mind going over all the possibilities this meeting could hold for them. She knew this was her only chance to be weak. Once Alex got into the car she would have to be strong for her wife. She knew that Alex would never ask it of her, but the both of them couldn't break down in public. No, if it was bad she knew that she would need to wait until they got home to break.

Alex got into the car and noticed Olivia tense up a bit. She knew her wife was trying her best to be the strong one. She had learned a long time ago that when it came to Olivia and her feelings she just needed to wait and let the detective come to her, and in the end she always did. It just took her longer to voice her feelings then it did for Alex.

"So all he said was to meet him at the FBI office and that we weren't in any danger?" Olivia asked. She didn't doubt what Alex had told her earlier, she just wanted to make sure that she didn't leave any part out for fear of being overheard by a coworker.

"No, that's all he told me, cryptic asshole," Alex said, crossing her arms over her chest. Even still she made sure to reach one of her hands out to grip Olivia's as she drove them to the FBI office. Olivia let a small smile touch her face at Alex's comment. One thing her wife was not when it came to Agent Hammond, or anything to do with witness protection for that matter, was subtle.

Olivia had been working with the LAPD for almost ten years yet she had never been into the main FBI building that was located not that far from her station house. She couldn't believe how nice it looked inside. She idly wondered if they even brought suspects in to this building at all, or maybe they did, just through the back. The white floor and high ceilings gave the room a distinguishing look, and even though she hated why she was here, she still couldn't help but be impressed.

"Hi Lindsey and Jennifer Mason. We're here to see Agent Jack Hammond," Olivia said to the receptionist. After the older women finished typing into the computer she turned back to Olivia and Alex and offered a smile as she said, "If you could just have a seat in our waiting area someone will be over soon to take you to the meeting room."

Olivia nodded at the women and said Thank you, before taking hold of Alex's hand and walking over to the chairs lined up near a TV and magazine rack.

"What do you think this is about?" Alex asked, finally giving voice to that one thing that had been on both women's minds the entire car ride.

"I honestly don't know. Whatever it is baby, we will get through it. I promise." Olivia said. She slowly leaned in and planted at swift, yet loving kiss on Alex's lips. It was at times like these, when Olivia spoke and looked at her with such intensity and love, that she knew no matter what, that everything would be ok.

"Are you Lindsey and Jennifer Mason?" a tall, lean looking man in a black business suit asked.

"Yes, that's us," Olivia replied. Just from the look of him Olivia could tell he was a fed. The clothes said it all.

"Right this way please. Agent Hammond is just over here in this conference room."

Alex and Olivia followed the agent down the hallway and into a large white room with beautiful windows running from floor to ceiling, along with a long, solid oak table centered in the middle of the room. At one end of the table sat Agent Jack Hammond of the DEA. Neither Alex nor Olivia had seen him in almost ten years; since he had given them their new identities after the Connor's trial and set them up in Pasadena. He hadn't really aged that much. He had more grey hair and his eyes did seem slightly more tired, but aside from those features he looked like the same man they had seen all those years ago.

Alex took the lead once the other agent made his exit, closing the door behind him and leaving them alone in the large room with Jack Hammond. She walked quickly over to the man that had taken her life for her safety and asked point blank, "What is this about. You call me in the middle of the day and tell me a very cryptic message, asking to meet you in the FBI building in one hour, but, oh, you are not in danger. I believe you owe the both of us an explanation."

Olivia was momentarily taken aback by her wife's force. She knew Alex was sacred and angry, but she didn't know she was this pissed.

Hammond, for his part, didn't seem all that fazed by Alex's little outburst. In fact it almost looked as if he had been expecting it, and for all Olivia knew, he had.

"Ladies, I meant what I said earlier. You are no longer in any danger. Please have a seat and I will explain everything to you."

Alex reluctantly took a seat across from Hammond while Olivia took the one to her right, placing her hand comfortingly on Alex's thigh under the table. Both women looked expectantly at Hammond, waiting for him to explain why they were there.

Jack took a deep breath, and then began, "For the last several years the FBI and DEA have been working together to bring down a number of drug dealers believed to be in association with a large cartel working out of Mexico and Columbia. Two weeks ago the DEA got word that many of these men were returning to their houses in the US to collect payoffs and gather the things they wanted to take back with them to their home countries. We obtained warrants on a large group of these men and rained their homes. Cesar Velez was one of those men and he was shot and killed after shooting at officers who were trying to stop him from fleeing the scene.

The room was silent once Agent Hammond finished speaking. Both Olivia and Alex just sat there, each trying to process the information that had just been given to them. For years it had seemed that Velez would never be caught, that they would live life in semi hiding for the rest of their lives. For twelve years they had lived their lives trying to be someone else. They had lied to their friends, coworkers, bosses, and even at times, to their own children. Now, finally after all these years here was Hammond telling them it was all over. All the hiding and lies and the feeling that someone was always out to get them. It was all over.

Olivia was the first to speak; Alex still had the look of utter disbelief on her face. "So, we can leave the program?" Her voice was so tentative when she asked the question she almost didn't recognize it. Olivia's words snapped Alex out of her spell and she shook her head to clear it before turning her full attention on Hammond, awaiting his answer.

"Yes, the Marshal that handled your case file should be coming in here shortly to go over everything with you. I just wanted to be the one to tell you in person." Jack couldn't help but smile slightly at the seemingly studded looks on both women's faces.

Both Alex and Olivia were silent, not really knowing what to say, their minds running at a million miles an hour as they tried to understand what they had just been told. Finally Alex broke the stillness. "Thank you Jack, for everything," she said, surprising the hell out of the other two people in the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alex stared up at the ceiling as her mind replayed all the events of the last 24 hours. Twelve long years, and now it was finally over. She still couldn't believe it. She still kept expecting to wake up and have Olivia tell her that it was all a dream. But it wasn't, Velez was really dead. They were really going to be given their lives back. But what were they really getting back? Alex wondered. Sure she hated lying to people about her past, but was she really Alex Cabot anymore. She never did feel like Emily when she was in Wisconsin, but after ten years here, she was beginning to feel a little like Jennifer Mason.

The marshal had explained that it was going to be their choice, whether or not they wish to reclaim their old names or if they just wanted to stay with the names they had now. The statement had thrown Alex at first. She had never thought that she would be given a choice, or that if she was that she might not know the answer to that choice. Olivia had seemed just as taken aback by everything, and they had yet to really sit down and talk about everything, what with the kids around and everything. They were going to wait until the kids were in bed to talk, but by that time they were both too tired to really discuss all their options. Instead they had made a promise to speak about everything in the morning. Only now, Alex couldn't seem to get her mind to stop thinking about it all. About New York, about their lives and where they really belonged.

Her mind was working in overdrive and after all this time Alex wasn't really sure if she wanted to go back to New York, or if she really had anything to go back to anymore. She had Olivia and her children all right here with her. For once in her life she felt at a complete loss about what to do.

"Can't sleep?" Olivia whispered from beside her wife. She knew Alex had been awake, but wanted to give her some time to sort through her thoughts on her own. She knew Alex was fighting an internal battle, hell, she was fighting it too. For so long they had always said that New York was home, that they would go back if they could. Over the years though, California had somehow grown into their home, and Olivia didn't really know if she wanted to leave. She had never imagined that she would ever live in a place like this, but after being here for ten years, it was hard for her to imagine leaving.

"What should we do Olivia?" Alex asked. She knew her wife didn't really know, but just asking it sort of gave life to the question. It was out there now and they were going to have to talk about it.

"I honestly don't know. I used to always think that if they ever caught Velez and told us that we could go back to New York, that we would, no questions asked. But that was before I really got used to life here. Now it just seems like…"

"Everything has changed," Alex finished. Olivia just nodded, knowing more than anything that it was true. They weren't the same people they were when they entered the program. They had grown and changed, and somewhere along the line, they had become the women they were pretending to be.

Alex sat up a little and turned over to look at her wife, an idea forming in her mind, "I was thinking, maybe we can try and split the difference."

Olivia looked up at Alex with a confused expression on her face. How in the world could they split the difference, she wondered? A smile started to form on her lips as Alex explained her thoughts to Olivia. Listen to Alex's idea Olivia thought that maybe, indeed they could have the best of both worlds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**(Three Weeks Later)**_

(New York City)

Elliot slammed down the phone and cursed his luck for the tenth time that day. Ever since he had read the newspaper article about Velez's death he had been trying like hell to get a contact number for Olivia and Alex. So far he had been hit with road block after road block. Everyone he talked to would say the same thing; Detective Benson had died in a car crash twelve years ago and Alex Cabot had been killed in a drive by shooting. He knew better than that, hell he had seen them two years after they had "died." Still, no one at the DEA or FBI or the Marshals would tell him anything.

"Stabler, my office. NOW!" The booming voice of his captain made Elliot slink into his chair and groan. He knew he had fucked up, one way or the other and was about to get his ass chewed. He stood, straightened out his shirt and walked down the hall to Cragen's office, wondering what he had done now to get his captain that pissed.

He had just made it into the room when Cragen slammed the door behind him and turned to look at Elliot, his face flush with anger. "What the hell do you think you are doing? I just got a call from someone over at the U.S. Marshals building who says that one of my detectives has been calling and harassing them, as well as the DEA and FBI trying to find out information on Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot."

Elliot just stood stunned for a second. Sure he had been semi persistent in trying to get in touch with them, but he hardly thought he did anything to warrant them calling his captain and getting him yelled at.

"Velez is dead, what is the big deal whether or not they tell me anything. I already know they're not dead, I just want to talk to them," Elliot said, trying to defend himself.

"Elliot, Velez only died a little over a month ago, you need to give everything time to play out. The marshals aren't going to just show up and like magic everything is as it was before they left. Elliot it's been twelve years, they might not even want to come back."

That last part through Elliot for a spin. Of course they would want to come back. Why wouldn't they want to come back? Cragen noticed Elliot's look of confusion and, dare he say it, sadness, and softened his next words. "Just give it some time Elliot. I'll make a call to Hammond and see if I can't get a message to them, but no more calling around. You have enough cases that need your attention here, especially with the two new guys we got working here."

Elliot just nodded and made his way out of the door. He still didn't know what to make of the whole situation. Despite all the time lost, he still considered Liv his best friend. Hell they had been like brother and sister for as long as he could remember before they whole Velez thing. That feeling really hadn't changed for him, but now he wondered if maybe it had changed for Olivia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(LAX Airport, Los Angeles California)

Olivia couldn't help looking over her new driver's license as she, Alex and their two children waited for their plane to start boarding. After signing all the necessary paperwork and dealing with what to do about their former names; the marshals had explained that they would need to return to New York to deal the undoing of their death certificates, along with Alex's mothers Estate. Because the will had left everything to Alex, her being the only child, the Marshals had put a freeze on the account, along with both the accounts Alex and Olivia had before they left. They also took all of their belongings from their apartment and placed it in the Federal store facility to be claimed if they were ever released from the program.

"Nervous?" Alex asked as she watched Olivia fumbling with the plastic card in her hand. Olivia just looked over at her and smiled her crooked smile.

"A little, it all just feels so weird. I never thought we would get to go back to New York."

Alex smiled back and nodded at her, she was feeling the same way. Their children, however, were acting as if they were on a sugar rush, even though Alex knew they didn't even have sugary cereal for breakfast this morning. They were just so excite to be going to New York. Both had asked, on more than one occasion to go to the big apple on vacation, and each time Alex and Olivia had to come up with some reason that wasn't quite a lie, but wasn't quite the truth as to why they couldn't go. Finally, a few nights after Jack had told them that Velez was dead, they had all sat down as a family and Alex and Olivia tried to explain the entire situation to them, of course they kept it as kid friendly as they could. But they also didn't lie about anything when asked a question and in the week that had followed both children had slept in their bed at night.

It felt good though, to finally have everything out in the open. Alex still chuckled slightly when she thought of the other teacher's reactions when she told them. Some where even jealous that she used to work for the DA's office in New York, most of them being career long professors or were just lower level assistants to the ADA's before they began teaching. When she told the story to her students she felt like she was going over a case study, and they all listened on with intent interest, amazed that everything she was saying had really happened. In a way she really was going over a case study, her own. She hoped they took more from it than just hearing a good story. She hoped it helped to deter them from taking the reckless steps that she had taken, putting, herself and Olivia in the situation to begin with.

Olivia, of course, had gotten, and still to a degree was getting, some serious diggings at work. It was all in good fun though, and she took it in stride. Some of the guys in her squad had joked with her and asked her if she was going to go back to the "panty police" now that she wasn't in hiding anymore. She had just laughed it off; she knew they meant no harm. Tony had been understanding, when she told him, which was a huge relief to her, but said she crossed at line when she finally admitted she was really a Yankees fan. "I still like the Angels though," she had said in defense. He had just laughed and playfully pushed her arm.

Olivia was pulled from her retrieve when she heard their plane being called for boarding over the loud speakers.

"That's us, that's us," Anita and Devin squealed with excitement. Olivia smiled at her children and reached over to grab one of their carry-on bags. Once the bag was around her shoulder she reached over and took Anita's hand in her own. She looked over at her wife, who mirrored her, only she held Devin's hand in hers, and smiled.

"Ready Alex?" Olivia asked.

When she heard her name being called in a normal volume in a crowded airport almost Alex almost went weak in the knees. All she could do was allow the huge smile to spread over her face as she looked at Olivia and said, "Yes Liv, I'm ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Ghosts

Pairing: Alex/Olivia

Summery: My take on what would have happened if at the end of Loss Alex only asked to see Olivia, and Olivia decided to go with Alex into Witness Protection.

Spoilers: Loss(5.4) and Ghost(6.16)

Disclaimer: Any and All characters associated with Law and Order Special Victims Unit are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC. No money is being made from this story.

* * *

"_I would love to go back to being the person I was ten years ago, but all that is left of that person is a ghost." –Anonymous _

(JFK Airport, New York City)

Olivia glanced out of the window as the plane began its descent, taking in the New York City skyline with a mix of wonder and awe. It really hadn't changed at all since they had left, yet for Olivia it felt as if everything had. Beside her she could feel Alex tighten the grip she had on her hand. Olivia knew how much her wife hated to fly. She remembered a time when they had first begun dating when Alex had called her freaking out because she needed to fly into Canada for an extradition on one of Munch's cases. Olivia had to spend close to five hours on the phone trying to calm the blond. She always found it amusing in a way. Alex would face down murders, rapists, and even an entire drug cartel, but could barely stand the thought of getting on a plane.

Alex felt Olivia tighten her hold on her hand as the plane dropped lower, toward the ground. As much as the blond didn't want to she couldn't stop herself from looking out the window at the broad cityscape that shown out of the airplane window before her. New York really was a majestic city; she had almost forgotten after all this time.

"Wow, are you actually looking out of the window of a moving plane?" Olivia teased. She knew if she joked with Alex it would help ease some of the blonds' tension and take her mind off of the fact that the plane was dropping lower. Even though it was for the landing, she knew it still unsettled Alex.

"Yes, I guess I just cannot look away from the city. I never thought we would see it again," Alex replied.

"I know, it seems so surreal," Olivia said smiling. Then she looked over at the two seats to Alex's right were their two kids were fast asleep. They had been so excited about the trip they had stayed up most of the night before. It wasn't until the long plane ride that they both had fallen prey to sleep.

"Think we should wake them up now or wait until we've fully landed?" Olivia asked.

Alex thought about the question for a minute as her eyes took in her beautiful children. They looked so peaceful sleeping, but she knew they would want to be awake to see the gorgeous view of the city that only this height could afford.

"Let's wake them so they can see the skyline," Alex said.

Olivia watched as Anita and Devin slowly began to open their blue eyes. She still couldn't get over the fact that for twins the only physical feature they had in common was their eyes. Anita's hair was a soft brown where Devin's was a slick blond and Anita's light complexion contrasted Devin's almost as much as Alex's contrasted her own. They had used a donor that closely resembled Olivia, hoping their child would come out looking like a mix of the both of them. Olivia could honestly say, looking over at her kids, who were now on full alert, they had gotten exactly what they had asked for.

Half an hour later Alex and Olivia where walking with Anita and Devin through the crowded walkways of the JFK airport and heading for the baggage claim to collect their things.

"Mom, Ma, we have to see the Empire State building," Anita said.

"Yeah and a Broadway play thingy," Devin added.

"And Times Square with the big Toys R US."

"And Central Park."

"And, and…"

"Alright you two, don't worry we will see everything on your list. First, though we need to get the rental car and check into our hotel," Alex said. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she looked at how excited her kids where. For so long she had wanted to bring them here, show them where she used to work, live, and where she and Olivia had met. Now she was finally getting that chance.

"Can you two hold out until then?" Olivia asked, taking Anita's hand while Alex grabbed Devin's so they wouldn't get separated in the large crowd.

"Yeah," both kids said, slightly discouraged. Olivia just smiled, thinking of how they got their impatience from Alex, no doubt about it. Once she found where the baggage claim was she turned to Alex and said, "I'll wait here for our bags if you want to go grab the rental car. I think the desk is just down the hall over there." Alex glance over in the direction Olivia was pointing and then nodded, taken Devin and making her way over to the rental counter.

"So you and Ma really used to live here?" Anita asked. Olivia was a little caught off guard by the question, although she really wasn't sure why.

"Yes baby, I grew up here and your Ma grew up in upstate New York, just a few hours' drive away from the city."

Anita was quite for a minute as she thought over what her mom had just said to her. She still didn't fully understand everything that her mothers had told her and her brother a few weeks ago. All she really understood was that they had to lie about their names because someone bad wanted to hurt them, but that now that the bad guy was gone they didn't need to lie anymore.

"Do you miss it here?"

Olivia looked down at her daughter, tears slightly pricking her eyes and said, "I do. This was my home for a long time and I have always wanted to bring you and your brother here to show you. I'm very happy that I'm finally being given that chance."

Anita smiled brightly at her mother's answer and then spotted their bags coming down the line. She quickly tugged on Olivia's sleeve and pulled her over to their bags, knowing the faster they got all their stuff the faster they could go see the city. Olivia laughed at her daughter's eagerness and let herself be lead over to their suitcases.

Alex had to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape her lips as she watched Olivia try to carry three large suitcases while Anita walked beside her, carrying only the two smaller bags.

"Is there a reason why you didn't get a cart for all this?" Alex asked.

Olivia was about to speak up when Anita beat her too it. "I told mom to get one but she wanted to be macho so I said I was only gonna carry the little bags." Looking at the bright smile on her daughters face and the hearing the grunt coming from her wife, Alex, along with Devin, broke out in deep belly laughs. Alex always told Olivia she was "being macho" when she acted stubbornly, and hearing her child say it she couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, we all got a good laugh; can you take one of these now babe?" Olivia said. She knew she should have grabbed a baggage cart, but it was too late to admit that now, so she just prayed Alex would bail her out. Alex was tempted to leave Olivia to her own devices but one look at her wife's face and she just sighed, taking one of the suitcases and leading them toward the parking garage.

Olivia immediately threw Alex a look as she glanced at the car she saw they were headed too. It was a beautiful metallic blue 2009 BMW X5. If Alex had one weakness when it came to cars then BMW's were it.

"Yep, in the city only a little over an hour and already you blow threw half of our savings," Olivia joked. Alex just stuck her tongue out at the brunette, which elicited fits of giggles from the two ten year olds waiting to get in the SUV. Olivia just smiled as she piled all the suitcases and bags into the back of the trunk.

Almost an hour later and the four of them were headed off to see the sights of the city that, for Olivia and Alex, had once seemed so familiar. Olivia couldn't get over how strange it all felt. She had walked these streets for years, at first just as a civilian, then as a beat cop, and finally as a detective. How was it that everything seemed foreign to her? For the first time in her life she truly felt as if she was a tourist.

"Where are we going first?" Devin asked as they continued walking north down Fifth Ave. Alex thought it over for a moment, wanting to see if Olivia had indeed had an intended destination in mind. When her wife said nothing she raked her brain for any ideas and said, "Well, would you guys like to see Central Park. It will be getting late soon so we can walk around for a little while before we go to dinner." A resounding applause told Alex that her idea was indeed a good one and the four of them continued northward, headed to the park.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia finished tucking in Devin and joined Alex in the small sitting room their hotel suite afforded them. She noticed the far off look in the blonds eyes and figured now was a good a time as any to start talking about what they needed to do tomorrow.

"So is everything all set for us to meet with the Marshal's and the lawyers?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, torn between feeling nothing and everything over doing the things that she should have been allowed to do almost eleven years ago. It had been difficult enough losing her mother just a year after going into the program, but the fact that she couldn't even attend the funeral or help with the arrangements torn a small hole inside her.

"Yes, I spoke with Hammond earlier today and made sure everything was arranged for tomorrow. We meet with him and the estate lawyer at 9:30am."

Olivia nodded. "Did you want to stop by the cemetery after?"

Alex thought about this for a moment and was about to say yes when a realization hit her. "No, we shouldn't bring the kids there. I know my headstone will be right next to my mothers and they don't need to see that. I don't need to see that."

Olivia shuttered at the mention of Alex's grave; then wondered idly about her own. She had remembered Elliot mention it quickly when they were back for the Conner's trial and as morbid as it sounded she kind of wanted to see it. In a strange sort of way she felt like seeing her own grave, even if she knew it was empty, would help her put Olivia Benson to rest. Yes, it was true that in so many ways she still was Olivia Benson and always would be, but in other ways she realized that she had changed over time. She had become the person she needed to be for her family.

"Do you know what they are going to do about our graves? I mean are they just planning on leaving them there?" Olivia asked. Alex just shrugged and made her way into the bedroom. She didn't really want to think about her own grave at this moment. Instead she decided to try and change the subject.

"Are you going to call Elliot?"

Olivia opened her mouth and closed it several times trying to find an answer to the unexpected question. She had thought about it, but was nervous about his reaction. After all the last time she had left she hadn't even said goodbye, which was not unlike the first time either. She knew he would understand, but she was still worried about how he would act around her. Ten years changes people and as much as she wanted to see Elliot, she also wanted to keep the memory she had of him intact.

"I…I don't know," Olivia answered honestly. Alex heard the words behind the words and regarding her wife, hoping what she was about to say would enter the brunette's stubborn brain.

"Liv, I know your nervous about seeing him again after all this time, but if you don't you will regret it. You two were like brother and sister and even all these years later I know you still care for him. I will be right by your side, holding your hand if you need me too."

Olivia crossed the distance and enveloped Alex's lips with her own, bringing the blond into a hard, bruising kiss as she let her words wash over her. Alex was right, she was always right. If she went back to California without seeing Elliot she would regret it, she knew that just as much as Alex did. Hearing her wife giving voice to her feelings when even she couldn't helped her to confront them. Yes she was scared that she would see Elliot and everything would be different, but she also knew that with Alex beside her it would be alright.

"I'll call first thing in the morning; see if we can stop by after we meet with the lawyers."

Alex nodded her agreement and lead Olivia over to the bed, lying her down and snuggling up next to her, needing the warmth of the other woman's body just as much as she knew Olivia needed hers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Captain Cragen looked up as he heard the knocking on his office door. He had a feeling he knew who it was, but didn't want to be too hopeful in the off chance that it was one of his detectives instead.

"Come in," he replied, his smile growing as he saw that it was indeed exactly who he thought it would be. His eyes took in the two familiar older women standing before him before they fell on the two younger children. _Two? _

"Alex, Olivia. Boy it is so good to see the two of you. How have you been," the older man said, quickly ushering them inside the office and closing the door.

Both women regarded the man they used to work with. For Olivia he had been more than just her boss, he had been almost like a father to her and she had missed him more than she cared to admit. For Alex he was her first true ally when she had joined the unit as their ADA. She knew that her job would have been made a lot more difficult if he hadn't taken the lead and shown the other detectives that she could be trusted, and for that she was still grateful to him.

"Cap, it's so good to see you too," Olivia said smiling. She took in her former boss, noticing that the years had not been too harsh on him. Though most of his hair had left him and he appeared slightly thinner his face still held that gentle warmth it always had when he showed he cared for something. She was glad that the years hadn't taken it from him.

"And who are these two you've got with you?" Cragen asked, referring to the two ten year olds standing by Olivia and Alex.

"This is Anita and Devin. The just turned ten not too long ago," Alex said. Both children said a polite greeting and then offered their hand out to the older man.

Cragen smiled at the kids, shook their hands, and offered them a seat in front of his desk. He would have been surprised at their manners if they had been anyone else's kids but Alex's. What he couldn't believe was how much they both looked like Alex and Olivia. If he didn't know any better he would have said that they were both of theirs, biologically.

"So what's with all the boxes," Olivia questioned. It was one of the first things she noticed when they had entered the room and she had a feeling that after all this time her former Captain was packing it all in.

"Well I figure I've served this city for long enough. I'm retiring in a week."

Olivia just smiled at him.

"So have they picked your replacement yet?" Alex asked.

"Nothing official yet but the brass have a few people in mind."

"Any plans for when you leave here?" Olivia asked.

"You know, I really don't know yet. What about you too, what are you up to these days?"

Olivia smiled a little as she thought of how her life was now. It might not have been where she thought it would be, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

"We live in Pasadena California. Alex is a law professor over at UCLA and I'm working with the LAPD now."

"Wow, they let you work for the police force. I thought you couldn't do that while in the program?" Cragen asked. He was happy to hear that Olivia was still do the one thing she love to do, and Alex teaching law, well he couldn't think of a better job for the former prosecutor.

"Your right, normally they don't but Hammond talked to the brass over there and pulled some strings for me. I'm with the Robbery Homicide division now."

"It sounds like California agrees with you two. I'm happy to hear that you are doing well," Cragen said. He couldn't help but think that, despite all they had gone through over the years, that they still looked like the strong willed, determined women he had known all those years ago. There were subtle changes sure, like how they had more age lines and how Alex's eyes had lost that bitter, ice like quality, but overall they hadn't seemed to change all that much.

"You know, it really kind of does," Alex said, smiling over at her wife as she saw the truth of her statement reflected back. It was this moment that Alex knew they had made the right decision. The ink was already dry on the paper and now she and Olivia could really and truly start to move forward with their lives, their true lives. Lives that were now a mixture of the old and the new.

"So what do you have planed now that everything with Velez is over with?" Cragen asked. He could almost tell just from listening to them recount their new lives what their answers would be. Still, he was curious about just was their future plans may be.

"Well actually we just got back from a meeting with the Marshals and finished up all the rest of the paperwork. We are officially Alex and Olivia Mason now and we just had all of our former assets transferred over to our new names."

Cragen was slightly shocked at this statement. When he had first heard about Velez's death he had thought the two women would have jumped at the chance to take their former names back. He tried for several seconds to come up with some response to their statement, and when he couldn't think of anything he just settled on a simple nod of his head.

Olivia smiled at Cragen as he gave her a slight nod of his head. She couldn't deny that it felt strange to be standing in this office again, she even half expected someone to come in and call her away to a crime scene. But that wasn't going to happen, no. She didn't work here anymore, and she didn't live here anymore, and as strange as that used to sound to her, it all felt so natural now. She was a Los Angeles police officer now, and coming back here to see her old captain helped only to show her where she had come from.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia and Alex gave Cragen one final hug before making their way out of his office and into the busy squad room. Upon seeing the room both women felt as if they had just been thrown back in time twelve years. The desks were still positioned much the same way they had been all those years before, and the walls were still covered in wanted posters and crime scene photos. The faces may have changed but the hustle and bustle was still, and probably always would be, the same.

"Where's Elliot?" Olivia asked Cragen as she noticed her former partner's empty desk.

"On his way back from a scene. He called just a few minutes before you guys stopped in and said that he and Fin were just finishing up. If you want to wait I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Olivia thought about this for a second, her heart warring with her mind over what she wanted to do. She loved Elliot like a brother and wanted nothing more than to see him again. Yet at the same time she couldn't get over the fear that everything would be different now. And really how could they not be, she thought. Alex placed her hand on Liv's shoulder to offer comfort. She knew Olivia's fear, and she knew her wife was trying to decide what the right thing to do was.

In the end it didn't really matter because as Olivia was warring within herself, Elliot Stabler walked in through the squad room doors and stood face to face with his former partner and ADA. His face held nothing in as a look of shock and awe quickly shred throughout his features. Sure he had been hoping to see them again, especially after reading of Velez's death. Still, after the weeks had begun to pass with no word from either woman he thought that they may never come back. Next to him Fin looked as if he had seen a ghost, and in a way he had. He hadn't been in the courtroom for the Connor's trial and had no idea that Olivia and Alex were really still alive.

Olivia let out her breath as she glanced at her old co-workers and friends. She raked her brain for something to say that would hopefully ease the tension that had suddenly filled the room when the two men had walked in. Coming up empty she just looked over to Alex, silently asking her wife to help her out. Alex took the hint and quickly addressed both men who still stood rooted to the spot, mouths hanging slightly open in shock.

"Hey guys, it's been a long time."


End file.
